Fryer drain cleaning has been problematic. Existing fryer drain cleaners are generally formed from a stiff wire. The wire is used to punch holes through built up accumulations of grease in drains. While somewhat effective in punching a hole through accumulated grease to promote grease draining, wires such as a single steel wire tend to leave significant undesirable grease build up on the inside wall of the drain.